Nintendo GameCube
Nintendo GameCube Is A Videogame Logo. History: Is Starting With A Cube Jumping In A Star And Forming A Purple G Ending With The Name Of The Company Appearing. Scare Factor: Low To Minimal-By The First Logo. High-By the Main Menu Variant. None-By The Silent Logo. NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!!!-By The G-Major Variant. The Pop-Up Music Scares People Category:Nintendo Category:Purple Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2007 Category:Video Game Logos Category:Logos lead to many Vines Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Defunct Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that could not scare the Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob SquarePants Scream His Head Off During The Night Category:Sega CD Logos Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Good Logos Category:Jarring logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:So scary i will fart Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that make Buhdueces head blow up Category:Taken From Nintendo Games Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey say “Yeet!” Category:Buzz you missed the truck! We're not aiming for the truck! Allahu Akbar! Category:Logos that make venom do a frontflip Category:Logos that make a sploof of Motorola Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:SUA CARA Category:Logos that scare Greg (Ratatoing) Category:Logos that Make Gaia Cauchi Cry Category:Memes Category:HEY NO SWEARING ON MY PROFILE NO HECKS NO FRICKS NO DOUBLE DECKER DICKS Category:Oh hi Mark Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOWOWOWOWOWO OH OH OH Category:Video games Category:Semag oediV Category:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:HIT! Category:LOGOS THAT ARE SO SUPER DUPER MEGA ULTRA EXTREME SCARY THAT YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! r.i.p. yourself Category:Rangeela Productions Category:Now finally, prepare yourselves for the scariest, non-nightmare logos ever, the #1 scariest non-nightmare logo other than.... Category:RANGEELA PRODUCTIONS!!!!!!!!!!! Category:NOT SPAM!!! Category:These pages aren't not SPAM. Category:?? Category:Eraser Eraser! Category:Ruby! Category:Logos that makes Eevee teary-eyed Category:Memez Category:Logos that make Minecraft Steve get a piston and push into lava and die Category:Logos that make Pikachu angry Category:Eraser Eraser!! Category:Buzz you missed the truck! We're not aiming for the truck! Allahu Akbar!!! Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Candidates for rushy, rushy, rushy, quick deletion (FAKE!) Category:Logos that scare Shulk Category:WATCH IT! Category:SIGN-OFF THINGS Category:Logos that scare The Shapes Category:NOPE Category:NOT NOT Category:2: With Loud Music, In a Thunderstorm, In a Tsunami, By a Tiger, By a Gorilla, By Electric, In Smoke, By a Killer Clown, By a Spider, By Smacking, By Zombies, By a Ghost, By Bats, By Boris, By Sufficating, Underground, By Pee Category:1: In a Black Hole, By a Guard, In a Lava Pit, In Heck, In Acid, By a Lion, By a Crocodile, By a Shark, By a Blue Whale, In Earrape, In Massive Waves, In an Avalanche, Ran Over, By Guns, Eating Flies, Eatin Eggshells, By a Scary Logo Category:OWCH! THAT HURT! Category:If you're in an emergency, who would you call for help? (Needle slaps Sophia) DON'T CALL ME NEEDY!!!!!!!!! Category:DON'T CALL ME NEEDY Category:Oh no..... Category:Aw seroiusly Category:The movies starting. OH NO THX!! THE SCREEN EXPLODED I AM ON FIRE THE THEATER IS ON FIRE!!! Category:SHOCKING TIME! Category:Alright Julia. Everything will be okay. Take a few deep breaths. We will have water right here on your nightstand. We are going to take good care of you. Category:Great job! Your pain is gone! Thanks nurse! Your welcome Category:SOPHIA! I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN! CAN'T YOU SEE? Okay okay Julia take it easy.... NO YOU TAKE IT EASY! Alright you will feel better in no time. There how's that. It's good...... okay. Now try to be calm and stretch. Category:AHHHHHH what are you doing I'm attempting to break through the 3rd demension AHHHHHHHH you need special glasses for that to work Of course special glasses! AHHHHHHHHHH- Uhh, hey? Yeah it's working, i can see 4D right over that Category:Logos that scare the Otamatones Category:D us to send a new one, please click here. If you need to change your email, head to your Preferences page. Scary Logos Wiki Scary Logos Wiki 1,672 PAGES ADD SCARY LOGOS EXPLORE in: Not Logos, High quality, 2018, and 56 more This page have a video. EDIT Category:PICKE RICK Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Pen, Ice Cube, Needle, Yellow Face, Ruby, Firey, Leafy, Bubble, Gelatin, David, Dora, Blocky, Eraser, Flower, Match, Pencil, Donut, Puffball, Evil Leafy, Pin, Fries, Book, Woody, Snowball, Tennis Ball, Teardrop, Coiny, and Nickel party!!!! Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube)